


Let's heal

by SarelMordo



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarelMordo/pseuds/SarelMordo
Summary: Angie broke up with her boyfriend and is just very numb inside. Cue one of her friends saving her day.





	Let's heal

If Angie were to face anyone right now, she would break down easily. She had recently broken up with her longtime boyfriend from highschool after having spent months trying to reason why she would break up with him, let alone stay with him. And just after a little outburst from him, she lost it on him. Then the next day she woke up feeling the weight of her decision hit her like the aftermath of an asthma attack. Lost in her musings, she is startled by the sound of her doorbell ringing. She sighs and pushes her way off her bed and on her way to the entranceway. When she opens it, she is immediately thrown into a bear hug that throws her slightly off balance.

"ANNNNGIIIIIEEEEE!!!!" "What is it now, Tron?" She asks with little emotion in her voice.

" What I can't visit my favorite buddy of how many years?" He replies sheepishly.

Angie raises an eyebrow as she's used to Tron having other motives hidden. Tron chews his bottom lip a bit under her stare before he caves.

"Okay, you've caught me, Angie," Tron says sheepishly as he holds a hand up mimicking surrender. He then reaches with his free hand to get something from his pocket and bring it up to Angie's face making her groan.

"I'm not smoking pot, Tron. But go ahead and smoke at my place." She says as she makes way for him to come in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 FOUR HOURS LATER----

"And then, I just went off on him after he said that," Angie tells Tron between snuffles  and a few puffs of the pot Tron came with. She started off talking a mile a minute all cheery like - and now she's crying herself while retelling Tron the tragedy that was her relationship. Tron is stoned out of his mind by now, with his eyes red rimmed and glazed over staring at nothing as he listens all the same.

"Angie, forget the dude. Once you get used to being single it won't feel so bad. Hell, you won't probably care much that you ain't got a boyfriend for how long." comforts Tron as he takes another puff.

Angie doesn't say anything for a while. Tron doesn't try to fill the silence either 'cause it just feels right. Not everything needs to be filled with noise. Few more minutes pass where no one says a word.

"Want to have sex?" Angie asks out of no where with a blush on her face.

Tron looks at her with a quirked eyebrow as he studies her. "You sure you want to even have sex - let alone with me?" He asks.

Angie bites her lip as she looks back at him. She nods," Yeah, if it's with you I don't mind."

Tron sighs as he puts his pot down and sits up more, which causes Angie to be alarmed and quickly say," If you don't want to it's okay, Tron. Just the pot making me say things."

She squirms in her spot on her couch where Tron is seated close by at the other end of the couch. Her brows furrow as she looks at Tron questioningly. He slowly closes the gape between them on the couch, placing an arm around her waist and bringing her close to his body. She gasps softly as she's pulled into his body heat. Her hands come to touch his biceps over his clothes, feeling greedy to roam her hands over his skin - but if what she thinks isn't about to go down, then this will have to do.

He's looking into her eyes and she's just scared and most definitely high, but really feeling horny after so long without skin contact of another person. Tron suddenly brings his lips onto hers, kissing her as if she was his oasis and she just opens up for him to do as he pleases. And he dominates her with a kiss, drinking up her mewls while he holds her close as she squirms - just to prevent her from running away. But she isn't running away - she has her hands come up around his neck, touching him everywhere she could.

Angie ends up ripping his t-shirt open, making him grunt into her mouth and also rip her t-shirt. They go for each other's pants, though Tron is the one wearing jeans while Angie has on comfy sweatpants. Their pants drop revealing Angie just in commando style and no panties seen on her, and Tron with tented boxers on that feels hot and hard pressed against Angie's stomach. She hums into his mouth as she helps him with removing his boxers and mindful of his cock. She's impatient though once it's out her way though.

 Angie's already gripping the tip with one hand and the other fondling his balls getting a momentary hiss out of Tron at the sudden touches from her. Tron isn't about to just let her take the lead though, he slides his hands over her body in turn making her gasp into his mouth when he lands them onto her breasts. He squeezes her nipples till they're hard and even to the point that it's bordering painful pleasure - but she seems to like it as she lets out a long breathy moan. He leaves one hand on her breast still squeezing the hardened nubs varying in the action of pulling and twisting, while the other hand travels downwards to her slicked pussy. He groans at how wet she already is from just kissing and playing with her nipples and it makes his cock jump in anticipation to get her wetter in several ways.

His finger brushes against her clit making her squeak a bit and she pulls away from the kiss to breathe and he takes in her appearance. She's flushed and glassy eyed, breathing hard with red swollen lips parted as she breathes harshly. Tron's lost in her appearance when he's taken by surprise when her hands slide down his cock gently stroking it, which earns her a gasp and groan from Tron. She's wet with witnessing his reactions under her touches and she's turning impatient with a desire to wrap her lips around his cock - which she does as she brings herself to part lips with Tron and drops down to her knees and quickly engulfs him into her wet heat.

"Holy fucking-shit!" Tron swears in shock and arousal at the suddenness of her action. 

Her tongue swirls around his length and tip as she bobs her hand against his length. Tron doesn't know what to do with his hands as he throws his head back in pleasure, but he gently holds onto her head and earns him an approving hum from Angie that sends the vibrations to his cock. He feels like he really might explode in her mouth until Angie takes him out of her mouth making him whine at the loss.

She stands up and faces the couch bending over giving a good view of her thick and rounded ass and wet pussy glistening as she spreads her legs more. Tron is about to slide into her when he stops and asks her,"Don't you want me to eat you out before?"

Angie groans and blushes as she puts her hand on her face, "No, not right now." she answers back. Tron nods though she won't see it in her position though, and uses a hand to spread her cheek a bit and his other hand to guide the tip into her heat. When he slides in finally it's so hot and tight and wet, both have their eyes rolling back. Angie moans and immediately arches and lowers her back more for him to just take her. Tron curses softly feeling the change in position result in him going deeper and her walls tightening. His resolve breaks as he grips firmly onto her wide hips and does a few dragged thrusts into her, enjoying her mewls and desperation as she tries to push back against him - but can't with the tight grip he has on her hips that keep her in place.

After realizing she won't be getting her way, she becomes pliant in his hands still enjoying that he's doing what he wants with her and she'll let him. When he sees her new compliance under him, he plants his feet  down for better ground and begins to thrust into her at a ruthless pace. She's moaning in abandon clutching at the couch's cushions and comforters as he hits that spot of hers relentlessly. She tries to bring herself up but he presses a hand down onto her neck holding her down on her shoulders. 

The roughness of it all gets her wetter to the point loud sounds of skin slapping against skin can be heard across the room.  Her walls are pulsing around his cock signalling her orgasm nearing and she just mewls and moans out as her eyes turn glossy at his domination of her, her vision getting smaller as he gets rougher with her - the force of his thrusts making the couch creak and shake. She's shaking her ass with the minimal movement she's allowed with Tron's hand on her hips, slightly making him lose his rhythm but he gets it back and just keeps fucking the day lights out of her. Her eyes roll back as her lips drop into an 'o' shape as she lets out broken moans through her orgasm, creaming on Tron's cock. But he doesn't stop and begins chasing his own orgasm.  Angie just stays bent and allows herself to be used in her pliant state letting out soft quiet moans as Tron's hips stutter and he thrusts deep  as he cream-pies her pussy. They're still as they breathe hard and loud in their sweat but Tron doesn't seem  to be taking his cock out of her. 

Instead, he brings her up placing her back against his chest and quickly grabs both of her legs and lifting her up gently, causing her to yelp suddenly -and turning both of them away from the couch, so he could lower himself down with Angie on top of him with his cock still in her. She moans out when he sits them both down. 

"Want to go for round two yet?" Tron asks.

"Fuck Yes!"

 

END.


End file.
